


after all, context is really necessary

by HelloYellowJello



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Heavy Ioriku without context, Misunderstandings, Nagi Sogo Mitsuki appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloYellowJello/pseuds/HelloYellowJello
Summary: Because Riku was in the Most Desirable Men ranking, Iori asked for Riku's help for an experiment before they got distracted. They didn't realize there were people who knew about their late night activity.And no, nothing inappropriate happened.
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	after all, context is really necessary

**Author's Note:**

> On the second Fly Away day, I post another cursed fic orz
> 
> This story takes place around the end of part 4. I don't intend this to be a pairing fic and I don't know if Ioriku fans can read this as one with context so I don't include their romantic tag. This can probably be seen as the sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753864).
> 
> As usual, this is un-beta'ed, so please forgive me for any mistakes and word repetitions (• ▽ •;)

Iori felt a cold sweat dripped down from his forehead as he opened Piwix and logged in to his account.

_Am I seriously doing this…_

Iori knew that what he was about to do right now would qualify as borderline criminal, but his hands were tied. This was his only choice.

This was also not the first time he did this, so he should not even hesitate about it.

He opened his account’s settings and switched on the R-18 tag.

_I really did it…_ Iori gulped as sweat ran down his forehead. _Well, no time to dawdle._

Iori typed in ‘Nanase Riku’ in the search box and chose ‘sort by popularity’. Among the many results, he clicked the first illustration with the R-18 tag with no hesitation.

He willed his blush to go away as he looked at the other tags for the illustration. “Ioriku… Well, just as well.”

Iori quickly scrolled down to the part where the situation between them were starting to get heated. He stopped scrolling and critically eyed the Riku in the comic.

“…Can Nanase-san even look like this?”

Iori crossed his arms as he studied the comic in front of him. It could be categorized as sexy, but it was a different kind of sexy that Ryuunosuke, Gaku, or even Tamaki had. Rather than a masculine approach, the illustrator went for a demure approach for Riku.

_It’s because I was in the attacking role and he was in the receiving role, is it._ Iori squinted his eyes as he scrolled down the comic. By that logic, no wonder the illustrator drew Riku like this. The real person himself was cute, so it was no wonder the fans prefer him in the more traditional feminine role.

“But can he make this kind of expression…?” Iori clicked on the ‘Nanase Riku’ tag. Rather than the previous mix of general and R-18 fanarts, his search result was now full of R-18 illustrations. After sorting it by popularity, he opened another illustration in a new tab.

“This one has Nanase-san with a more boyish expression, but somehow it does not seem right, either…”

Iori took his notebook and wrote in it. He looked through other illustrations and meticulously jotted down his analysis of Riku’s expressions and fans’ views of him.

After Iori knew that Riku was in the ranking of the Most Desirable Men, he had been looking for the reasons the redhead could be in the ranking. He read official coverage, personal blogs, and social media with ‘Nanase Riku’, ‘desirable’, and related words in the search box.

From what he found out, most people would say that Riku was cute, pure, or their variations. Sometimes cool, but cute was more common. He rarely encountered ‘sexy’ and the likes in his description. Well, he _did_ find some, but he ended up blocking most of the accounts on his private account out of disgust.

Almost none except the creepy ones wanted to be intimate with Riku.

“Even if he’s paired with a woman and in the traditional masculine role, Nanase-san is still cute—wait, it’s not that. As I had thought, it is a different kind of ‘desirable’.” Iori leaned back in his seat and slowly drank the milk that he had made before his research.

_But then why was he in that ranking in the first place? Isn’t it about who they want to be intimate with, rather than seeing who they want to look vulnerable in the moment of intercourse? In the first place, no one in last year’s ranking even fit Nanase-san’s criteria… So the reason is most probably—_

“ _NOOOO!!_ WHERE IS IT!?” Iori choked as Nagi’s loud scream broke his train of thought. The milk from his cup spilled to his lap.

“Geez…!” He put down his cup. He took some tissues and dabbed them at his groin. The door to his room was suddenly slammed open.

“IORI!! THIS IS TERRI—Oh.” Nagi put a hand to his mouth.

Iori sighed in annoyance as he tilted his upper body to face Nagi. He made sure to angle his laptop’s screen away from the blond. “What does ‘oh’ mean? Can you knock before entering other people’s room first?”

“I just realized that you probably don’t know what I’m looking for, Iori. Sorry to bother you.” Nagi bowed his head and closed the door quietly.

Iori scrunched his eyebrows. “Then why does he come in here in the first place?” He sighed again and looked back to his laptop. A very lewd illustration of Riku was in full display. “Well, at least he didn’t see this.”

Unbeknownst to Iori, Nagi clapped both of his hands in earnest apology and silently vowed to never tell anyone what he had witnessed.

* * *

“As I thought, just looking at illustrations will not cut it.” Iori closed his laptop and sighed yet again. After he cleaned himself up, he had scoured Piwix for the last hour and yielded no conclusive reasoning of his research. “In the first place, they’re only illustrations that fans made, so it’s not comparable to the real person.”

_Now that I thought about it, didn’t Nikaido-san say in an interview that Nanase-san’s most attractive point is his voice?_

“But I don't know which part of it can be called sexy…” Iori hummed. “No, wait.”

He flipped through his notebook. All this time, he was too focused on the visual without thinking of Riku’s strongest point—his voice. When people said sexy, their first response would be related to appearance, and so was Iori’s. Most probably Iori, who was underage, overlooked Riku’s potential that Yamato as an adult could see.

In the first place, Iori’s point of view might be biased. He never associate Riku with ‘sexy’, or even ‘adult’. Maybe Riku _did_ have those charms in his voice. But to gather more data, he needed Riku’s real voice. “As expected, it’s no use if it’s not the real Nanase-san.”

Iori looked at his phone to look at the time. “Nanase-san should have arrived at the dorm fifteen minutes ago. It can’t be helped, maybe I should ask for his cooperation.”

He opened his laptop again and grabbed his pen. For the next fifteen minutes, he wrote down lines that people deemed as sensual. He also put down the lines that fans wrote with adult illustrations of Riku. He made sure to write them in different papers as they had different nuances.

“Although I doubt that Nanase-san will completely understand the undertones.” Iori smiled exasperatedly. The older one would probably feel embarrassed by the adult-like lines, though.

After he was done, he ripped the papers from his notebook. With those papers and his phone in hand, he knocked on Riku’s room door. By his calculation, Riku should be done taking a bath right now and was preparing to get a rest.

“Nanase-san, are you awake?”

Riku opened the door. By the reading glasses that he wore, Riku was probably reading a book just now. At least Iori didn’t disturb his sleep. “Yeah, what is it, Iori?”

“Can I come in? There is something that I want to talk about.” Riku weirdly went rigid.

“Sure.” Iori went inside the room and sat down before the small table in the redhead’s room. Riku plopped down in front of him. “Did I do something wrong on a job?”

“Did you?”

“Well, no, but…”

“Then why did you assume so? Rest assured, I didn’t come here to talk to you about your errors, but about something else.” The redhead visibly relaxed. “It’s about your placement in the Most Desirable Men ranking.”

Riku’s face brightened as he puffed up his chest proudly. “Amazing, right? Everyone is always saying that I’m not sexy or the likes, so I’m also surprised! That means fans see me as sexy!”

“That’s right. In that way, fans can see more of your potential than what we can.”

“Iori, you didn’t deny it? I thought you’ll be the one saying ‘you’re just lucky the fans like you, Nanase-san’, or something like that.”

Iori _did_ think something like that, but it was not the point of this conversation. “On that note, I thought that maybe we can add another facet to your current image.” Iori slid the papers he had prepared. “Here are some lines that people deem as seductive. Please say those lines one by one with the image ‘desirable’ in mind while I record it on my phone for further reference.”

Riku grabbed the papers and tilted his head as he read them. “Lines? How about my expression?”

“Honestly, your current usual visual has no hopes of being called erotic. The most you can do is a calm, mature expression.”

“What was that?! I can totally pull off sexy!”

Iori leveled a flat stare at the pouting Riku. “Oh, really? As I recall, even if heat or sweat can make most men look sexy, you only look like you’re melting. Rather than seeing you as arousing, people think you look pitiful.”

“What are you saying to your senior? I know Iori’s sexier than me, you don’t have to rub it in my face.”

Iori coughed with a red face at the sudden compliment. “Well, as it is, I remember Nikaido-san saying that your most attractive part is your voice, so we’ll start with that. As we’ll probably take some time, let me make you some warm drink first. What do you want to have?”

“Milk! Thanks, Iori!”

Iori closed the door and went to the kitchen to boil the milk. Inside, Sogo was cleaning the dishes. “Iori-kun, good evening. You don’t feel sleepy yet?”

“Good evening, Osaka-san. Not yet, I have something I need to do with Nanase-san. Are you preparing to go?” As Iori recalled, the ones that should be in the dorm right now were him, Riku, and a sleeping Tamaki. Yamato was still in the middle of shooting, and Nagi had just left for work. Mitsuki should arrive within an hour or so.

“Yes, it’s a music corner for a late TV show. Don’t stay up too late, okay? Both of you need your rest.” Iori nodded. Sogo smiled before going back to his room to prepare. It didn’t take long for Iori to warm the milk.

“Excuse me.” When Iori opened the door, Riku quickly turned to look at him with a mortified expression.

“Iori, what are these lines?!”

Iori put down the cup of milk in front of Riku. “Alluring lines. There are lines which you probably have heard from TRIGGER and the other adults, so it shouldn’t be that embarrassing for you.”

“But some of these somehow sound…” Riku blushed and fidgeted. “Are you sure about these?”

_What a cute person._ “Of course. We need to cover all our grounds and think of what suits you best. Have you thought of how to say the lines?”

“Hm… wait a minute…” Riku squinted his eyes as he read the lines carefully. As Iori sat down, he noticed something different with the room.

“Nanase-san, does the room feel a little hotter than before?”

Riku raised the papers a little higher and grabbed his mug, hiding his face from Iori. It took him a few sips from the mug and putting it down before he answered Iori’s question. “No.”

The blue-haired boy watched Riku’s expression. No matter how he looked at it, Riku was definitely lying. _But why?_ “I see. We’ll record the lines that you say, and then we’ll review it together. I’m sorry for disturbing your rest, but I’m afraid we’ll have less time together with how much work we have been getting recently. That’s why I was hoping we can get this done tonight.”

Riku lowered his paper to peek at Iori for a while. He shook his head with a smile. “It’s fine. Actually, I’m glad I can spend more time with Iori. Not only that, if I can pull some of these off, I can get more varied jobs, right? I’ll do my best to sound sensual!”

Iori chuckled. “Do your best. I’ll turn on the recording, okay?”

Riku cleared his throat. Even though Iori said they wouldn’t bother with his expression, Riku still tried to pull off one. “I won’t let you sleep tonight.”

The younger boy snorted. “Geez, Ioriii!! Don’t laugh at me!”

“Is that supposed to be your bedroom eyes? Who are you trying to copy?”

Riku puffed up his cheeks while glancing to the side. “…Tsunashi-san.” Hearing Iori’s chuckle, Riku’s annoyance shot up as he glared at Iori. “Even though I’m doing it seriously! Iori, you’re mean!”

“…I’m sorry. But I also don’t think you can pull off that line as well. Putting aside your expression, you don’t sound sensual enough.” Riku grumbled under his breath. Iori smiled as he saw Riku’s earnest attempt before his eyebrows knitted together. “Nanase-san, your shoulders look stiffer than usual.”

The redhead put a hand to one of his shoulder. “Are they? I feel fine, though.”

Iori stood up and kneeled behind Riku. As he thought, Riku was unusually tense, and it was not because he was told to recite those lines. “Please excuse me.”

The blue-haired youth put both of his hands on Riku’s shoulders. Riku let out a startled noise as Iori started to knead his shoulders. “Your shoulders are too tense. Did you forget to stretch?”

“I didn’t, I think…!” Riku’s breath hitched. Iori slowly ran his hand across Riku’s back. Not only his shoulders, but his body felt stiff. Iori laid his head on Riku’s back, trying to determine the older one’s breathing.

“Did you feel unwell recently? Please answer me honestly.”

Iori let Riku thought of the answer for a while. As he expected, the redhead started to speak slowly. “I feel a little bit sore all over… but my breathing has been fine, so I don’t think it’s something important.”

The younger one hummed as he sat back. Riku was right, his breathing sounded normal. “It’s most likely the stress of your workload recently. Moreover, around this time of the year, your health drops as well, isn’t it?” Iori slowly kneaded Riku’s upper back. The older one let out a whine. “Then, before we continue, I’ll massage you.”

Riku looked back at Iori. “Eh, is it fine?”

“Of course. I can’t let you fall sick, can I? I also have experience in this, so don’t worry. Now, let’s move to your bed. It’ll be easier for us.”

“Okay!” After Riku had lied on his stomach on the bed, Iori sat next to him and started to gently massage his shoulder. He had been learning how to massage people a few years ago for when Mitsuki was sore from his idol physical training, so he was confident in his ability.

“Hng!” Riku let out a breath. Iori started slowly from his nape. “Ah!”

_Even his neck felt really stiff… Nanase-san probably has been feeling like this for the last few days, but kept quiet about it._ Iori continued massaging Riku’s nape and shoulders for a while. 

He moved his hands to Riku’s shoulders. “Nanase-san, you’re too stiff. Is this your first time?”

Riku let out a short, breathy hum. “I feel weird… Maybe we should stop…”

The redhead liked to massage Yamato, but he was probably never on the receiving end of a massage. No wonder he felt uncomfortable with it. “Well, it’s because you’re not used to it. Please relax and leave everything to me.”

“Ah! Iori… It hurts…!”

“It’s only painful for a moment, after this you’ll feel really pleasant.”

“Ngh! No…!! Not there…” Iori ignored Riku’s protests as he tried to unknot some stubborn muscle on Riku’s back. Riku was groaning before he suddenly let out a loud squeak. “Hyah!”

“Oh? It seems like I’ve found your weak spot.” The blue-haired boy grounded his fist gently on Riku’s lower spine. Riku let out a loud gasp.

“Iori… be gentle…”

“I can’t.” Riku’s moan went louder as Iori grinded his fist even stronger. The knot was awfully persistent. “I’ll get serious, Nanase-san.”

“Ngh…! Ah! Iori, no…!”

Iori smiled as he saw Riku’s foot twitched. He did find the right spot. And this was only the upper part of his back. “See, you’re twitching this much. Your body is really honest, Nanase-san.”

Riku’s breath has gotten heavier as he panted out of breath. “Mh… Iori… there… more…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make you feel good.” Iori wiped the sweat from his neck. It looked like he would have a lot of work to do. “We have a lot of time, after all. But you should be quieter or you’ll wake Yotsuba-san.”

While Iori continued his ministration on Riku who couldn’t help but became even more vocal, Sogo came out of the dorm with unsteady gait. Banri, who had been waiting for Sogo, was utterly shocked. “Sogo-kun, you look horrible! Are you okay?”

Sogo grabbed his chest, his heart beating wildly. He was sure that his blood had drained from his body, but his face felt awfully hot. “I think I just heard something that gave me a cardiac arrest…”

“Eh?!”

* * *

“That should do it. I think I’ve released all the tension in your muscle.” Iori muttered as he wiped the sweat on his forehead with his hand. He had been massaging Riku from neck-to-toe for the past thirty minutes, and yet he had already feel tired. He even had to take off his sweater because he felt stuffy.

_Maybe I use too much force…_ Iori huffed out a breath. He couldn’t believe he was out of breath just from that. “Nanase-san, are you okay?”

“Mm… I can’t feel body…” Riku groaned softly. Iori stood up from Riku’s bed and flexed his aching fingers and hands.

“That means I’ve done a good job.” Iori took his smartphone from the table. He forgot that it was still recording. Well, no matter. He could review what they had on hand. “It’s late, I don’t think we can cover other lines tonight. Let’s do it on a later date.”

Riku hummed as he took short breaths. He looked completely spent by how dazed and flushed he was. Iori silently took a picture. This could probably one of the rarest expression of Nanase Riku that even Kujou Tenn had never seen before. It would be a good bargaining tool.

Now that he looked at it, no wonder he felt that those illustrations lacked something. They could never compare to the real Nanase Riku’s expression.

“Iori’s so good at it… Maybe you should massage Yamato-san next time…” Riku grinned dopily as he slowly sat up from his bed and tried to stand up. Iori smiled back as he offered a hand for Riku to take.

“I’m sure Nikaido-san like Nanase-san’s more, so—whoa!” Rather than standing up, Riku fell to the bed, taking Iori with him.

“Nanase-san, what’re you--” Iori’s tirade turned to a gasp when he felt Riku’s body heat and heartbeats under him. _It’s too fast, and his temperature is too high._

Iori propped himself to look at Riku. The older one had already lost consciousness. Now that he saw him, Riku’s breath was too shallow, and his skin was pale and clammy. “Nanase-san, you--”

Everything clicked into place. The slightly hotter room temperature, Riku’s lie, and Iori’s own condition… Not only that, Riku’s body was most likely reacted to Iori’s massage as a strenuous activity, given the older one had never been massaged before.

_As I recall, even if heat or sweat can make most men look sexy, you only look like you’re melting._

“Did you seriously raise the temperature just because of that?! You’re an idiot!” Without caring for their position, Iori quickly took off Riku’s sweater. He needed to act fast and cool down Riku’s body as quickly as possible, otherwise he might got an attack or even a heatstroke.

In the middle of that crisis, the door opened. “Riku, sorry, but about our job tomorrow…”

If anyone asked Mitsuki, this was what the older Izumi saw.

His younger brother was on top of their center on the bed.

His cute younger brother was undressing their cute center’s body, exposing his chest.

His underage and proper gentleman of a younger brother was panting and sweating, while their pure and innocent center laid unconscious and helpless.

Mitsuki gently closed the door.

* * *

Riku rubbed his eyes sleepily. His last job for the day was done, and now he was in a taxi on his way home. Hearing his phone’s ringtone, he took it out from his bag. There was a new message from Iori. 

[I have finished reviewing the test we did a few days ago.]

Riku tilted his head before it clicked. _Didn’t I only try one line?_

He typed and send them. Truthfully, he didn’t remember much after Iori started massaging him. When he became aware of his surroundings, the Izumi brothers were hovering over him with so much worry. They scolded him for his recklessness, and Riku had apologized for it. In exchange for them not telling it to the others, Riku had promised to never do something like that again.

Now that Riku thought about it, he wondered what Mitsuki was doing in his room.

As he was musing about it, Iori replied.

[Yes, but you actually said a few lines without realizing it. After listening to them, I conclude that those most definitely cannot be used. Maybe adding another aspect to your persona is unnecessary.] 

[I did? Why can’t I use them?]

[And it’s not like you to give up so quickly, Iori! This is for making our fans happy too!]

The redhead could imagine Iori’s exasperated sigh when he read the next message.

[If you don’t believe me, hear it for yourself.]

Iori sent a 30-second voice clip and another message.

[This is a sample of the recording. Please listen to it with a headset. And if possible, without anyone else around you.]

Riku glanced at the taxi driver. It’s not like he paid attention to what Riku did, so he connected the headset to his phone. With earbuds in ears, he listened to the sample his unit partner sent him. With each passing seconds, his face turned redder. Not even ten seconds passed before he ripped his earbuds with a muffled scream.

“Sir, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

With his ears and neck as red as his burning face, Riku frantically messaged Iori.

[Iori?! What the heck?!]

[Is that me?! Why did I sound like that!!]

[Delete it!!]

Riku sent angry and embarrassed stickers so Iori would respond fast. He couldn’t believe he sounded so... _lewd_ , to put it simply. To add to the insult, Iori who spoke with a gentle voice and a low tone to soothe him in the recording sounded as sensual as the actors in late night drama in scenes where they seduce the women. 

By that context, _Riku_ was the woman in the scenario.

The older one yet again felt the unfairness of the world by the huge disparity of obscenity between the highschooler and Riku. 

[This is Iori’s fault!]

[Your massage feels too good!]

[Why do you also sound seductive!!]

[You pervert!]

[How is that my fault?!]

[It’s your fault for making sounds like that!]

[How do you think I feel hearing them myself?!]

[And stop spamming me!]

[You’re the perverted one for making those noises!]

[Stop putting the blame on me!]

Riku whined loudly as he put his head between his legs. If the earth could swallow him, he’d probably already buried himself to the center of the earth. The thought of Iori hearing him like that was humiliating enough, and even more so of the others. That recording should _never_ see the light of the day ever again.

“Sir, are you feeling sick?!”

[Let’s pretend it never happened.]

Iori replied almost immediately. 

[Agreed.]

What Riku never realized was that Iori never agreed to delete the recording.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for Iori and Riku but I love stupid misunderstandings like this
> 
> Iori didn't delete the recording because he saved it as blackmail material, not jerking off material (although Ioriku fans may think otherwise). That would be Ryo-san if he ever get his hand on the recording. 
> 
> Now let's see whether I have enough fumes for IDOLiSH7's anniversary....


End file.
